internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos Brathwaite
| birth_place = Christ Church, Barbados | death_date = | death_place = | heightft = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role =Bowling all-rounder | heightinch = | international = true | country = West Indies | testdebutdate = 26 December | testdebutyear = 2015 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 306 | lasttestdate = 24 July | lasttestyear = 2016 | lasttestagainst = India | odidebutdate = 18 October | odidebutyear = 2011 | odidebutagainst = Bangladesh | odicap = 161 | lastodidate = 25 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | odishirt = 26 | club1 = Barbados | year1 = 2010/11–present | club2 = Combined Campuses and Colleges | year2 = 2011 | club3 = Barbados Tridents | year3 = 2013 | club4 = Antigua Hawksbills | year4 = 2014 | club5 = St Kitts and Nevis Patriots | year5 = 2015–present | club6 = Delhi Daredevils | year6 = 2016–2017 | club7 = Sydney Thunder | year7 = 2016/17 | club8 = Khulna Titans | year8 = 2017/18 | club9 = Sydney Sixers | year9 = 2017/18 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 3 | runs1 = 181 | bat avg1 = 45.25 | 100s/50s1 = 0/3 | top score1 = 69 | deliveries1 = 408 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 242.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/30 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 28 | runs2 = 323 | bat avg2 = 13.45 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 33* | deliveries2 = 1,284 | wickets2 = 26 | bowl avg2 = 44.73 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 5/27 | catches/stumpings2 = 9/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 39 | runs3 = 1,522 | bat avg3 = 27.67 | 100s/50s3 = 1/9 | top score3 = 109 | deliveries3 = 4,472 | wickets3 = 88 | bowl avg3 = 23.84 | fivefor3 = 2 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 7/90 | catches/stumpings3 = 20/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 63 | runs4 = 869 | bat avg4 = 17.73 | 100s/50s4 = 1/1 | top score4 = 113 | deliveries4 = 2,443 | wickets4 = 65 | bowl avg4 = 31.26 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 5/27 | catches/stumpings4 = 21/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/super50-2017/content/player/457249.html CricInfo | date = 2 May | year = 2018 }} Carlos Ricardo Brathwaite (born 18 July 1988) is a West Indian cricketer from Barbados and the current captain of the West Indies Twenty20 International (T20I) team. Brathwaite made his T20I debut for the West Indies against Bangladesh on 11 October 2011 and is the current captain of the T20I side. He made his One Day International debut seven days later in the same series. During the West Indies tour of Sri Lanka in 2015, he scored 113 from 58 balls against Sri Lanka Board President's XI and shared a 193-run partnership for the eighth wicket with Andre Russell at Colts Cricket Club Ground, Colombo, to help his side recover from 7 for 109 to 318 in a 50-over game. International career He made his Test debut for the West Indies in the Second Test against Australia at the Melbourne Cricket Ground on 26 December 2015. Needing 19 to win in the last over against England, Brathwaite hit four consecutive sixes in the first four balls of the last over in the final of 2016 ICC World Twenty20 to enable the West Indies to win their second World Twenty20 title. This was his debut World Cup. He was the first player for the West Indies to hit four consecutive sixes in a T20I match. In August 2016, Brathwaite was named the captain of the West Indies team for their Twenty20 International matches against India in Florida later that month. On 8 March 2018, during the 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier match against Papua New Guinea at the Old Hararians in Harare, Brathwaite took his first five-wicket haul in ODIs. External links * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers